


Accent

by justalittlehungry



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accents, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sassy Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlehungry/pseuds/justalittlehungry
Summary: “You’re from Louisiana, aren’t you?”“Yes.”“You don’t sound like you’re from Louisiana.”Beverly gets curious about Will's lack of accent.





	Accent

“You’re from Louisiana, aren’t you?” came a voice to his left. Will looked up, startled. Ah, Beverly. That made sense, she’s always one for non-sequiturs.

“Yes.”

“You don’t sound like you’re from Louisiana.”

Will gave a short laugh. “Does this sound bettah to ya, darlin’?” he asked, effecting an exaggerated Southern drawl, the kind of deep, syrupy, slow-as-molasses inflection heard mostly in South Georgia or maybe Alabama. Beverly smiled. “O’ dis ‘ere whachu look fo’, sha?” he continued, dropping into a barely-intelligible Cajun accent. “Or maybay – “ he stopped, unable to control a laugh at his butchered attempt at Yat.

Beverly’s smile widened into an amused grin, and she laughed with him. “Are any of those real?” she giggled.

“Yes, but they’re not mine. Where I’m from, there’s barely a hint of an accent on anyone. You wouldn’t know anyone was even Southern unless they said ‘y’all’ – thicker accents are only common in more rural areas, and only certain ones at that.”

“That’s disappointing. I was hoping for a secret Cajun affect.”

Will quirked a small smile. “No, not here. I didn’t even meet any until I was in my twenties. My partner on the force had a Cajun girlfriend. Couldn’t understand a word she said for about three weeks. Nice girl, though, and a truly excellent cook. She made the best food I’ve ever had.”

*************

“Gumbo of duck confit and homemade sausage. The rice is an heirloom Japanese varietal. Served with freshly baked bread and cultured butter,” Hannibal announced, placing a delicate china bowl of dark, hearty stew and thick bread in front of Will. With a dramatic flourish, he sprinkled garnish of green onions over the bowl, then sat down in front of his own meal.

Will let out a scoffing laugh at the overblown production. “Gumbo, Hannibal, really? What brought this on?”

“I found myself wanting to create a dish from your childhood. It does well to remember where one comes from, dear Will.”

Will refrained from rolling his eyes – Hannibal would find that rude – and instead picked up a spoon to try the gumbo.

As with most everything Hannibal made, it was delicious. The stew was dark, smoky, and rich; the duck meltingly tender; the rice loaded with stock but still not soggy. Will hummed his appreciation and looked up to see Hannibal watching him with gleaming eyes.

“It’s very good,” Will said, and watched as Hannibal practically preened under the praise. Some cold, shadowy, sadistic part in him whispered cruelly at Hannibal’s glee, and Will, smirking, was unable to resist. “Had better, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed a number of Hannibal stories feature Will with a Southern or Cajun accent, and as a Cajun gal who lives in the South, that kind of makes me giggle a bit. There is a distinct drawl that comes out from time to time in Southerners and whatnot, but realistically very few people outside of certain rural communities actually have thick, ever-present accents.  
> And everyone knows Cajuns make the best gumbo.


End file.
